


Living up to Expectations

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: Jouhei is a model A student, Narumi is his guardian and a selfie-loving college professor, and Gouto is… Gouto.





	

The hall is all but empty at Yumizuki College, what with it being the last day before winter break, yet a few students and professors can be seen quickly entering and leaving classrooms with what must be their class notes and other belongings ready to leave. It’s nearly the end of the day, and neither the student body or those in teaching positions wish to be in the building any longer than needed once the final bell rings.

Jouhei is one such student, stood by his open locker, that does not care for how long he has to stay around; if he needed to stay past midnight he would, which is why he had not been the most favoured person in his class with his fellow peers.

“Oi, Jouhei,” there’s a tap on his shoulder from a familiar voice that could only belong to a certain professor by the name of Shouhei Narumi, “I heard from Tae that you got in trouble over a certain fact during your presentation this morning.”

“Miss Asakura,” Jouhei corrects him and Narumi rolls his eyes, “I only corrected a classmate as Mara does not in fact look like an animal, rather a phallus that–”

“Enough, enough! Geez, kid… Come on, let’s head home. You got everything?”

“Yes.”

The walk to Narumi’s car is short, and the ride home even shorter with the traffic quieter than usual. Their conversation on the way home is the same as always; Narumi tells Jouhei he can call him “Shouhei” if he wants, and Jouhei refuses on the grounds that it wouldn’t be right to refer to any professor on a first name basis, even if they do live together due to family circumstances.

“Listen, Jouhei, there’s photos of us looking like brothers on my social media, is calling me by my first name really that bad?”

_‘Ah, brothers…’_ Narumi would usually be mistaken for his father, so he realises that perhaps it would be best not to bring that up and go along with his take on it instead.

“Yes.”

Narumi sighs with exasperation once they’re out of the car and by the front door of the apartment. He knows better than to debate further with him. Instead, he opens the door without a word and is greeted by an unmistakable black feline at his feet.

“Hey, Gouto, careful or I’ll end up tripping over you again.”

_“If you were not so clumsy on your feet, you would not trip in the first place.”_

“… He’s making fun of me again isn’t he, Jouhei?”

Ignoring the both of them, the young student walks into the bedroom he claimed as his own in the apartment, intent on continuing his studies over the winter break.

If he really was destined to take up the role of a summoner like his ancestors before him, then there would be no harm in improving his knowledge on the mythology behind the demons he would inevitably be fighting beside… or even against.

_“I think you can put the books down for one night, Raidou.”_

“That’s not my name,” Jouhei looks up from his book as Gouto jumps up onto the bed to sit himself beside his leg, “I am not even sure I would deserve to uptake such a title yet.”

“Have more faith in yourself, Raidou.”

It sounds strange to hear Narumi calling him by that name as he leans against the bedroom door frame, no doubt chuckling at the amount of books laid out on Jouhei’s bed and piled up on the floor. Jouhei was the most organised student he – or any other member of staff at the college – had the pleasure of teaching… but at home it was another story.

“I’m not exactly sure what you and Gouto are talking about, but if it’s this summoner business then I know you’ll do us all proud.”

_“See, Jouhei? Even a fool like Narumi can tell you the obvious.”_

“… Why do I get the feeling I’ve been insulted again? If you’re not nicer to me, Gouto, I won’t allow you to be included in my photos anymore… which would be a shame, since my audience loves the ones of us together.”

_“Annoyingly, I must give him credit though, he’s quick to catch on.”_

Jouhei chuckles to himself and returns to his book without giving a reason as to why he was laughing, causing Narumi to let out yet another exasperated sigh. He mutters something about one day being able to speak cat language like Jouhei under his breath before turning around and walking away in the direction of the kitchen.

The smell of coffee and toast wafting into the room shortly after is rather comforting.

“It is a big task, however I will do my best come the time I am ready for it.”

_“Don’t worry, Jouhei, you’ll be more than ready.”_


End file.
